M45A1
}} The M45A1 is an American Pistol variant of the M1911. It is unlocked at rank 34, or it can be purchased with credits. 'History' The M45 MEUSOC (M'arine '''E'xpeditionary 'U'nit; 'S'pecial 'O'perations 'C'apable), is the modernized version of the M1911A1, which was designed to meet the requirements of the modern warfare. Originally, M45s were hand-selected and standard-issued government M1911A1s that had been neatened and smoothened. They were then assembled with aftermarket upgrades. These include grip safeties, a rounded hammer, ambidextrous thumb safeties, lighter triggers, improved sights for high-visibility, match grade barrels, rubber grips, front cocking-serrations and a stainless steel magazine that has been improved. Recently, in 2012, the Colt 1911 Rail Gun was re-designated as the M45A1 CQBP (Close Quarter Battle Pistol), As such, it is an upgrade of the M45 MEUSOC, as it features a dual recoil spring system which spreads out the recoil of the .45 ACP round. The ‘Rail’ part refers to the Picatinny rail added to attach accessories to the underbarrel of the gun. '''In-Game ''General Information The M45A1 has high overall damage, higher than the M1911 although lower than the Desert Eagle L5 and all revolvers. It is a two-shot kill (2SK) against an uninjured enemy up to 20 studs, considering that the player does not get a headshot. This gives it the second-shortest max range out of any sidearm, only being longer than the MP1911's. The M45A1 has a fairly high magazine capacity, at 10+1 rounds, as well as a higher ammunition reserve amount. This makes running out of ammunition harder, even with a higher firecap. However, the biggest flaw of the M45A1 is the lack of a proper torso multiplier, which, unlike the M1911, means that a 3SK at range can only be achieved by hitting headshots, which in itself is ineffective, considering its poor muzzle velocity and lack of proper sights for good use at range. The M45A1 also has the benefit of being more modular than its alternative, being able to equip the Coyote Sight, Osprey Suppressor, and Flashlight, which equates to a user's personal preference to be fulfilled better than what the M1911 would offer. Usage & Tactics'' The M45A1 should be considered as an alternative to the M1911. While possessing a lower maximum range, this is balanced out by featuring 10+1 round magazine as opposed to the M1911's 8+1. This makes the weapon better against larger amounts of enemies within close-quarters-combat (CQC) and overall at most engagement distances and types. Due to its low time to kill (TTK) in CQC, it is recommended that the M45A1 is used at point-blank range engagements (up to 20 studs), where the user will manage to take advantage of the high maximum damage. However, the M45A1 is also fairly good at range, due to its 4SK potential past 60 studs. Despite this, the recoil of the M45A1, much like the M1911, makes firing repeatedly at longer ranges problematic, due to the sharp, high recoil per shot. Attaching a Muzzle Brake will help to reduce the vertical recoil. It is also recommended that the user takes advantage of the M45A1 being able to use the Coyote Sight, which allows for better target acquisition. The M45A1 is also able to attach a Flashlight, which is helpful in dark corridors where a user's vision is hindered. These attachments can be very beneficial to the user and should be taken advantage of. ''Conclusion The M45A1 is a well-balanced pistol, sporting high damage and a fast firerate which greatly helps out at most engagements and ranges. Its versatility as a secondary is comparable to M9 and the G17. 'Pros & Cons' '''Pros:' * High magazine capacity. * Good damage. * 2SK ability. * Quick reload time for a pistol. * Clean iron sights. Cons: * Lacks a torso multiplier. * Small 2SK range. * High aim-down-sights (ADS) recoil when fired rapidly. 'Trivia' * The representation in-game appears to be a heavily customized of the Colt 1911 Rail Gun. ** A standard issue M45A1 has a desert-tan finish, whereas the Colt's finish is stainless steel. ** The weapon model in-game lacks an ambidextrous thumb safety; one of the essential requirements for it to be qualified as an M45/M45A1. ** The M45A1 has an under-grip accessory ring whereas the Colt does not. ** The grip safety is customized. * There is a tribal engraving on both sides of the in-game M45A1’s slide. * The letters "HYPO" are embossed on the magazine. ** Supposedly this makes this specific M45A1 HypocriticalDragon's personal pistol. * The standard magazine for the M45A1 holds only 7 rounds, not 10. ** Therefore, the model in-game is using an extended magazine. * In the test place, the M45A1 had a unique reload animation where the player flipped the magazine before loading into the pistol. It was removed when the weapon was added to the main game. ** For a full reload, the player would perform the same magazine flip as a tactical reload, then pull the slide back manually. A GIF of this reload was not obtained before the M45A1 was officially released to the public. ** When pressing H to inspect the weapon, the player will turn the weapon to one side, partially remove the magazine before re-inserting it, turn the weapon the other way, and partially rack the slide as if performing a brass check. ** This, along with the inspect animations for the Desert Eagle L5 and Desert Eagle XIX, seems to be the only inspection where the player interacts with a weapon's parts. * As of 3.5.2, equipping a skin in slot 2 for the M45A1 will remove the iron sights. This has since been fixed. * For a short period of time in the Test Place, the M45A1 could not be obtained legitimately. It was set to rank 350 before finally being adjusted to its current rank. * During the time that the M45A1 was planned to be a developer only weapon, sound developer lArekan mentioned that there would be other developer only weapons, one for each of the main six game developers. ** AxisAngle has confirmed this claim is most likely not being followed up with. Category:Weaponry Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Pistols Category:M1911 Family